Examples of disposable garments include diapers and pull up pants. PTL 1 describes a pants-type diaper provided with gathers on leg cuff portions. The pants-type diaper includes a nonwoven fabric with stretchability to provide a good fit to the body of the wearer. PTL 2 describes a pants-type diaper provided with gathers on leg cuff portions. The leg cuff portions include a sheet made from two fibrous sheets, which include nonwoven fabric and/or synthetic paper, and an elastic member disposed between the two fibrous sheets in a tensioned state, the two fibrous sheets and the elastic member being joined together.